Finding Love Again
by Kristen325
Summary: Aya is now raising her 4 year old daughter Nami on her own, since Touya died. She works as a physical therepaist and surgeon at a hospital. What happens when a familar patient shows up again? Can she ever fall in love again since her daughter needs a dad?
1. Finding Out About The Patient

**This is the new story idea I had, I couldn't find any Aya and Kagami stories so I decided to make one, they're ****not**** my favorite Ayashi No Ceres couple but I kinda like them together!**

_this is a character thinking_

Aya sat on her bed staring at the familar picture in her hands. She didn't know how often in a day she would look at the picture, but she knew it was a lot. The moment captured was of her and Touya and their daughter. Touya was hugging Aya in the picture and Aya was holding their newborn daughter, Nami.

* * *

Touya had told Aya he only had a year or so left but she still wasn't prepared for him to die. Touya had died exactly six months after Nami was born. The first couple days after giving birth Aya had been so happy she forgot that Touya wouldn't be with her forever.

Touya hadn't wanted to spoil her happiness so he kept on a cheerful face for her. Touya had been to one to give Nami her name, Touya had never lost his love for the ocean so naming his daughter after the ocean's waves made him happy.

The name suited the little girl too. She loved to have baths and play in the water. Everything had been going well until the day Nami turned six months old. A few days before Aya had noticed that Touya was looking paler and had less energy, but it still surprised her when he died.

The only thing that kept Aya from being depressed was Nami, she knew that she had to take care of her little girl. Nami was her biggest way to remember Touya by. Nami had long hair the same color as Touya's and his color eyes too. However her personality matched Aya's. While she was still pregnant with Nami, Aya had a small fear that something might have happened and somehow Nami could have some part of Ceres in her.

Aya watched the little girl for any signs of Ceres powers but she never showed any, even though Aya had been a little worried she had never really expected her to.

* * *

Aya looked at the clock, it read 5:45, she sighed, it looked like moere of her sleep wasted. "Mommy!" A small scared voice called from the next room.

Aya hurriedly made her way into her daughter's room. Her daughter was sitting up in her bed with her blankets clutched tightly around her. "What's wrong sweetie?" Aya kneeled against the side of Nami's bed.

"I h-heard a m-monster under the bed!" Nami now 4 years old had a big fear of monsters. "There's no monsters Nami." Aya bent down and looked under the bed. It was completely empty and spotless.

"There's nothing there Nami, see I just looked." Slowly the little girl calmed down, "okay thank you mommy." Aya smiled and kissed her on the top of her head. Then she left so Nami could fall back to sleep.

Aya went to the kitchen to make herself some coffee. When Ceres had went back to the heavens she had been so glad to have her hagoromo back that as a small thank you, she had left a tiny portion of her powers with Aya. She had telekinesis, the ability to move objects with her mind. Aya had used the power a few times before but only in emergencies since the power left her feeling exhausted and weak.

After she was done with her coffee Aya took a shower and began to get ready for work. She worked as a surgeon and physical thereapist in a hospital close by her house. Aya enjoyed her job because she had the oppritunity to help others so much, but it was very time consuming. Aya and Nami rarely spent much time with eachother.

While Aya was at work Nami would be at kindergarten, then since Aya couldn't pick her up right after school, Mai one of Aya's close friends would pick Nami up and her own daughter, Suki.

Nami and Suki were both in figure skating. Usually Aya would be off of work once the figure skating classes were over, but if not Mai would bring Nami home with her until Aya could come and get her.

Aya grabbed her favorite pair of hot pink scrubs. The hospital didn't care what color of scrubs people wore, they mostly cared about how good the person was at doing their job. The hospital Aya worked at was the best in the country, she had been so excited to start working there.

Aya sat on the couch and read a book for a while. Right on time Nami came downstairs with her backpack all ready for school. Each morning Nami would get herself up on time and get ready for school. She refused to let Aya help her since she insisted that she was a "big girl" now and could get ready by herself.

* * *

After dropping Nami off at kindergarten Aya drove to the hospital. Once she got there she went to get the schedule she would need for the day. "What are you doing today?" Aya turned around to see two of her friends who both worked as surgeons with her. Sai stood leaning against the wall, he had on navy blue scrubs. Next to him was Azami his wife, Azami had on light purple scrubs.

"Sorry guys, today I'm doing physical therapy." Aya smiled at her friends. Sai sighed and put his arm around Azami, "well I guess it's just us and the nurses today."

Azami smiled up at her husband and Aya felt a pain in her heart as she remembered Touya. "So how's Mai?" Azami asked smiling. Even though Mai didn't work with them both Sai and Azami knew her. "She's good, so is her daughter Suki."

They chatted for a few minutes then Aya left to go up the the physical therapy section of the hospital.

The day went by slowly for Aya, finally it was time to leave, Aya grabbed her bag as her cell phone and pager went off at the same time. Sighing Aya quickly picked up the pager, the message on it read, _-call me,_ it was from Azami.

By the time she had checked the message Aya's cell phone had stopped ringing, picking it up she saw that it was Mai who had called. _Sorry Azami, you'll have to wait a minute for me to call, _Aya thought to herself.

Aya called Mai quickly, "hey do you need me to pick up Nami today?" Aya left her office after grabbing her stuff, "no it's fine just tell her I'll be about five minutes late."

"Okay." Mai replied, making a mental note not to forget to tell Nami the message. After Aya got off the phone with Mai she called Azami.

"So what did you want Azami?" Aya out at the parking lot by now searched for her keys in her messy purse.

"Oh I wanted to know if you heard about the surgery patient today?"

"Nope." Aya found her keys and finally opened her car door.

"Oh I thought you might have because he had the same last name as you, I thought he could be a family member. I guess it's just a common last name. Oh I have to go, see you tomorrow!"

Aya sat in her car nervously, the only person she had seen since all the incidents years ago was her mother, and even that rarely happened. _Well things are different now, the past is over and Ceres isn't here anymore so I need to stop being nervous._

Aya glanced up at the hospital one last time before she left to go pick up Nami.

**Thanks for reading! I'll probably update this story every few days. Review and favorite and I'll update sooner! :)**


	2. A Familar Face

**Here's the new chapter! I don't own Ayashi No Ceres, but I do own Nami, Sai, Azami, Suki, Mai, and Kito!. :)**

Nami danced around the living room in her home, pretending she was on ice skates while her mother watched the news. Usually Aya didn't watch the news because she found it boring but what Azami had told her earlier was still bothering her.

_He had the same last name as you, I thought he could be a family member._

Aya turned up the volumne, since now their dog, Kito, was barking and following Nami around. Kito was a black huskey, he had one blue eye and one green eye. Aya had went to the pound and gotten him when Nami was 1 year old. Living in her house alone had made her nervous sometimes, with the dog around she felt safer.

"Nami, please go in your room and dance, I want to watch the news."

Nami pouted and came over to Aya, "but you never watch the news, also I'm not dancing I'm practicing."

Aya felt bad, she knew she didn't spend enough time with Nami, but she really wanted to see the news and see if it mentioned anything about someone getting in a car crash or whatever it was that happened.

"Go upstairs and practice and I'll watch you when the news is over. Okay?"

Nami nodded and ran upstairs to practice. Having lost interest Kito curled up on the couch with Aya, she stroked his fur and smiled. Finally the story she had been waiting for came on.

"Today there was a car crash on this road.(imagine bad car crash picture being shown.) Fortunately no one was killed, the injures were minor for everyone except for one person who had to be taken to the hospital for surgery. He is expected to recover soon and will be fine."

_So it was a car crash, I wish they would have said the person's name. Oh well , tomorrow after the surgery in the morning, I'm scheduled to watch over the other surgery patients._

The thought of possibly seeing someone from her past made Aya nervous. Remembering what she had told Nami, Aya went upstairs to the little girl's bedroom. Instead of finding her practicing, Nami was sitting on her bed holding a picture. Moving closer, Aya saw that it was the picture from her room. Nami had been concentrating on the picture so much she didn't even realize that Aya was next to her.

"What are you doing Nami?" Instead of answering Nami asked Aya a question.

"Is this my dad?"

Aya nodded, "yes you know that, I already told you about him before." Nami looked up at Aya with moist eyes, "am I ever going to have a new daddy?"

The question left Aya speechless, she knew that Nami needed a father in her life but she had never been able to make herself go on a date again. Everytime she was asked she would turn the person down, Nami asking that question made Aya realize how badly she really needed a father.

"Maybe sometime sweetie." Nami leaned her head against Aya and nodded. Aya brushed the little girl's hair with her fingers until Nami fell asleep. Aya tucked her into her bed and went into her own room.

_For Nami's sake I have to at least try going on a date again. Sai has been nice but he has his own things to worry about._

Sai and Azami would come over to visit often and Sai would always play with Nami. But he had his own life to worry about so he couldn't be around all the time. _I need someone more permanent, who'll always be there._

Aya rolled on her side and closed her eyes, _I'll talk about this with Mai and Azami tomorrow after work, we can all go out to eat at the cafe._

* * *

Aya woke up late the next morning, quickly she started multi-tasking to get everything done quicker. "Mommy, why are you rushing so much?" Nami asked Aya from her spot sitting at the kitchen table.

"I'm running late,sweetie." Nami watched as her mom rushed around the house getting ready for work.

"Okay, let's go." Aya grabbed her purse and car keys off the kitchen table and they left the house.

Somehow Aya luckily managed to not be late to work. _I can't believe I forgot to set my alarm, it must be because I was distracted about the possibility of dating again._

When Aya walked into the hospital Azami was waiting to greet her. _Perfect I can ask her about later now. _"Hey Azami, how about going to the cafe by my house after work, I'll see if Mai can come too?"

Azami accepted, "I haven't seen Mai in a long time it'll be fun. We can just drop Suki and Nami off with Sai, he's not doing anything today."

Aya smiled, "great!" Sai loved kids, he never complained about having to watch Suki and Nami.

After telling Azami goodbye Aya used the elevator to go upstairs into her office. She double checked her schedule for the day, then walked to the room where she would be performing the surgery.

The surgery had taken longer than she expected, by the time it was over Aya was exhausted. She took off her mask and gloves and threw them away in the garbarge. _I really need another cup of coffee._

After getting her steaming cup of coffee Aya made her way to where the patients recovering from srugery stayed. _Thanks goodness I only have to do this for the rest of the day, it's pretty simple. I only have to check in on everybody and see how they're doing. _

Soon Aya was almost done checking in on all the patients. She stayed for a while in each room since a lot of the patients were lonely and wanted someone to talk to besides the other patients in the room.

Aya reached the last room and paused, her hand on the doorknob. She felt nervous and her heart was beating fast. _What is my problem? _Even though she denied it, Aya knew exactly what her problem was. This was the room the patitent from the car crash was in. _It's not a big deal, I most likely have never even saw the patient in my life._

Aya opened up the door and walked in the room. She walked to the first patient and checked their pulse and asked how they were feeling. The patient smiled and replied, "pretty good, thank you."

Aya smiled back and walked to the next patient, when she saw who it was she nearly passed out. Aya checked the patient's pulse, except this time her hands were shaking badly. _Maybe he doesn't recognize me._

"H-How are you feeling?" Aya hated how her voice shook.

"Fine, thanks for asking Aya."

_Okay obviously he does recognize me._

The patient was none other than Kagami himself. He laid in the hospital bed shirtless with a huge white bandage around his chest. He looked almost the same as the last time she had seem him.

Even though he had done a lot of things to her in her past, she knew he only had done them to try and help others in her family survive. Aya wasn't really afraid of him, but she was shocked and maybe a little bit frightened about stuff that had happened before.

**Hope you liked it! Review and favorite please! :D I'm starting to like Kagami even more as I write this!**


	3. The Idea About Kenji

**:) I do not own Ayashi no Ceres or the characters, I do own Kito, Nami(sort of), Kenji, Mai, Suki, Azami, and Sai.**

Aya was about to check the last two patients in the room when the alarm in the hallway went off. Aya set down her stuff on a table and ran outside into the hallway. Standing by the screeching alarm was one of the patients from the top floor of the hospital. On his wrist was a red wristband, the red wristband showed that he was a dangerous patient that the hospital was going to be sent to a mental hospital.

_How did he get down here? The security here is great, this never happens._

Everyone who worked at the hospital was required to have a few shots full of sleeping medication with them just in case something like this happened. Even though the hospital had a lot of security they never took any chances with their employees safety. Aya took one of the needles out of her coat pocket. She quickly filled it with the right medication.

_Great, now I have to get close enough to actually stick it in him._

By now the patient had noticed Aya and he came closer. A flash of silver caught Aya's eye and she saw a knife in his hand. _How the heck did he get that?_

Aya stepped back as the patient came even closer. Now that they were closer together Aya noticed something else on the wristband, a black star. Aya stared at the star hoping she was imagining things.

A black star on a wristband meant that medication didn't work as well on that patient and they would need an extra dose.

_I can't even imagine stabbing him with one needle yet alone two._

Aya backed up more only to find herself pressed against a wall. She tried to move away but the patient placed his arms on either side of her, trapping her in that spot. Aya quickly gave him the first shot in his arm. Distracted by the pain of the needle the patient moved and Aya quickly got away from the wall.

She grabbed the pager out of her pocket and sent a message to Azami, -_Get security to come up here now, Aya._

The patient turned and glared at Aya his eyes looking dangerous. Aya gulped loudly, _great I made him mad._

In an instant the patient threw Aya against the wall. Aya hit the wall with a sickening thud, dizzy she tried to stand back up. The patient moved closer to her holding the knife tightly. A loud noise at the end of the hallway caught Aya's attention. Seeing the security people, the patient made a growling noise, he knew he was going to get caught.

As one last act of defiance the patient swung the knife at Aya, the sharp blade cut deeply all the way down her arm. Before the patient could do any more damage one of the security people tackled him down to the ground. Another security person stood next to her, "Did he do anything besides what he did with the knife?"

Aya shook her head, she felt weak from so much blood loss. "You should probably go have another doctor stich that up for you or something.'' Aya nodded again finally finding her voice, "yeah I'm just going to get my stuff from this room. I was checking on the patients in there when the alarm went off. The patient set it off on accident I think."

Aya quickly walked into the room with the knife blade still in her arm. _If I pull it out it will just make the bleeding worse. _She grabbed her charts and clipboard off of the table where she left them. When Kagami saw Aya bleeding he raised his eyebrows in surprise, he looked like he wanted to say something but the security guard standing next to Aya made him change his mind.

Aya glanced at him once more before she left the room.

* * *

Later that day Aya sat at a table in the cafe stirring her coffee with a spoon. Azami had just gotten done telling Mai about all the events that had taken place at the hospital. "Weren't you scared Aya?"

"Of course I was." Aya wasn't too happy to relive the scene from earlier in her mind. _Too bad I couldn't have used the telekinesis to stop it somehow, but I had no idea that he was going to attack me so I guess it wouldn't really have helped._

Changing the subject Aya began to talk about why she really came here, "Can I tell you guys something?"

"Of course," they both replied at the same time, Mai and Azami looked at eachother and laughed. Aya smiled a little a continued on.

"Well last night...", Aya quickly told her two best friends her story. "Oh Aya,'' since Mai had a child too she could sympathize with Aya more than Azami.

_Yeah but Mai also still has her husband._

"So you're going to try dating again?" Azami looked at Aya a plan forming in her mind. Aya nodded, she could tell that Azami was thinking of something.

"Well I have the perfect idea," Azami grinned, " you should go out with that one surgeon who just broke up with his girlfriend."

It took Aya a moment to think of who Azami was thinking of, then she figured it out. "You can't seriously mean Kenji can you?"

Azami frowned when Mai burst out laughing. "Yeah, whats wrong with him?"

Mai was trying not to giggle, "surely you must have noticed that Aya really doesn't like him?"

Azami gave Mai a glare, "yeah but she should give it a chance, he might be really nice and sweet on the inside."

Mai laughed harder, "you make him sound like a piece of candy." Azami rolled her eyes.

Aya couldn't imagine herself _ever_ going on a date with Kenji, he was arrogant, stuck up, and annoying. He thought he was better than everyone else, he considered himself the best surgeon even though he wasn't, Sai was, and Azami and Aya tied for a close second.. He also never admitted when he made a mistake, he was more concerned about his looks than anything else.

Sounding doubtful Aya made her descision, " I guess I could give it a try."

Mai muttered under her breath, "this is going to be interesting." Aya and Azami weren't suposed to hear the comment but they did. Mai blushed, "well it will be."

**Finally the story seems to be getting more views, but still not that many. :( Also I haven't gotten any reviews, or anyone favoriting the story. So please review or favorite.**


	4. New Employee

**:) Enjoy! Thanks to the person who finally favorited my story, you know who you are. :D Also in case your wondering Kenji is suposed to be anooying, very annoying, he also has had a crush on Aya ever since he met her.**

**Please read: In the anime Kagami is Aya's cousin, but in my story he was adopted by Aya's family, so he's only her adopted cousin, not her real cousin. ;)**

Aya stood next to Kenji as he got his schedule for the day. "So you finally realized you can't resist me or my charming looks any longer?"

The second she heard the words Aya almost told him she was joking about them going on a date together, but she remembered Nami and forced herself to smile. "Uh..yeah something like that."

Kenji grinned at Aya, "That's what I thought, I'll pick you up at 7." He winked at Aya and turned and walked away.

_I can't believe I am going to go on a date...... with him of all people...... this is totally going to make me never want to date anyone again._

"So how'd it go?" Azami appeared next to Aya. Aya looked at Azami, "Okay, I guess, but I don't think it's going to work out."

"Well you'll never know until you give it a shot," Azami stated firmly. Aya sighed and grabbed her schedule for the day. Considering what had happened to her yesterday the people who put together the shcedule's decided to have Aya just do physical therapy for a few days.

Aya went to her office then to the floor that had physical therapy. Standing right outside the door was Kenji. "Oh hey Aya, todays your lucky day. It's my job to be watching the surgery patients and bring them down here for physical therapy and pick them up when they're done. So you'll get to see me all day."

_Fate can be so cruel sometimes. _Aya looked up at the ceiling, _what did I do to deserve this?_

Kenji looked up at the ceiling too, "what're you looking at?" Aya barely managed to force herself to smile, "oh nothing."

Kenji smirked, "no need to be shy, you should just admit it's too hard to look at someone so charming as me for too long."

Aya had to fight hard to stop herself from telling him off. "Uh yeah, good guess. Well I gotta go prepare for everyone so bye." Aya quickly ducked into the room and leaned against the door.

Sighing Aya checked all the equipment in the room. The physical therapy room had lots of stuff in it. There were a bunch of treadmills, weights, jumpropes, almost anything you could imagine. The numerous machines were categorized according to what part of your body you needed to strengthen. After checking all the machines Aya sat down at the desk in the room. She took a sip of coffee and started reading while she waited for the first patients to come in.

Aya had been so concentrated on her book she hadn't heard the door open, "you look better than when I saw you yesterday." Aya jumped a little and looked up to see Kagami, he was referring to the accident that had happened yesterday, the one thing Aya didn't want to talk about.

"Yeah, but what are you doing down here, I thought the patients injured worse were suposed to come first?"

"Well I'm almost better, and since a doctor recently quit here, well I work here now too. Today they told me to help you, you're suposed to be the one training me for a while."

Aya looked at him waiting for him to say he was joking, finally after a long minute she realized he wasn't joking. "Why would you want to be a doctor at the same hospital as me? In case you've forgotten doctors, are suposed to _save_ people." Aya put an emphasis on the word save to remind him of all the things he had put her through.

Kagami expression looked hurt for a moment until he got his emotions under control, "people can change." They looked at eachother for a few minutes until the door opened.

Kenji walked in with about 8 patients with him. Seeing Aya, Kenji started walking towards her. Aya groaned and Kagami looked at her curiously.

"So nice to see you again Aya."

_Asking about the date has made him more annoying than usual._

"Yeah I haven't seen you in forever." Aya said flatly. Kenji laughed loudly and Aya stared at him with a blank expression on her face. Kagami had a small smile on his face, like he was amused by the conversation, Aya shot him a glare that just made his smile get bigger.

"Well I have people to help, and you should be going back to watch the patients Kenji." Aya grabbed her charts and clipboard and showed each patient what machine they would be using. Aya watched all the patients get started.

"So who was that? He seems to have a crush on you." Kagami stood next to Aya also watching the patients.

"His name is Kenji and he's had a crush on me sicne my first day here."

"You seem to get along well."

Aya gave Kagami a glare, "you're a such a comedian today aren't you." Kagami shrugged in response, that made Aya even madder.

Usually working with the physcial therapy section of the hospital got boring towards the end of the day, however today was different. Kagami was a big help, Aya had never realized how hard it was to do it all by herself. Her anger from earlier disappeared and Aya soon found out that Kagami was actually great company to have around.

_Maybe he really did change._

Aya looked at the clock, _we still have an hour and a half left._

There wasn't many people scheduled for physcial therapy so there was long breaks between each group of patients. Since Aya had extra time on her hands, she had offered to help out the employees working in the giftshop. They had just gotten a huge shipment of items and it would take them days to sort it all out and record the numers and condition of each item.

Kagami sat reading the book Aya had been reading earlier. Aya was in the storage room behind him unpacking the boxes and filling out the papers. Aya grabbed the scissors nearby and opened up the next box. Inside were a bunch of heavy bowling balls in different colors.

_They order the most random stuff, I wonder if they actually ever sell it all._

Even though the giftshop sold random stuff, the prices were cheap. So no matter what the item was, it always got sold fairly quickly. Aya picked up the bowling bowl on top, it was navy blue.

Her cell phone went off behind her, in the small room the sound was extra loud. Startled the bowling bowl dropped from Aya's hand. Right before it fell on her foot she used her telekinesis to stop it.

_If that falls on my foot it will be hard to work._

"Phew," Aya muttered staring at the bowling bowl hanging in mid air, the effort of keeping it there was quickly tiring her out. Before it dropped on her foot for real she grabbed it.

As usual as soon as she stopped using the power the exhaustion grew. Aya shook her head trying to not get dizzy. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Kagami standing in the doorway.

_Did he see the whole thing?_

"So you still have some of Ceres's powers." It was more of a statement than a question, she couldn't tell what he was thinking and that made her uneasy.

"Y-yeah but that's the only thing, and it really wears me out so I've only used it three times counting just now-"

Aya stumbled and hung onto the wall. _I should've just let it fall on my foot, I hate feeling so powerless afterwards._

Kagami pried Aya's grip off of the wall and led her to a chair and made her sit down. "Are you okay?" He sounded genuinely concerned.

Aya nodded, "I'll be fine in a couple minutes." About five minutes later Aya felt slightly better, she didn't have much of a choice since the last group for today was coming in.

Aya refused to let Kagami pay attention to everyone while she rested, like he offered. Instead Aya thought of how lively Nami and Suki always were and tried to be somewhat like them. Most of the patients thought she was fine and perky.

However Kagami saw that she was just pretending. Once all the patients had started their physical therapy, Aya picked up her cell phone to see who it was that had called. Seeing that it was Mai, Aya quickly dialed her number and waited for her friend to answer.

"Since there's no figure skating today, do you still want me to pick up Nami from school?"

Aya thought for a minute, "no I'm getting off of work early today, so I'll be able to pick her up when school's over.''

"Okay," Mai asked if Aya had made the date with Kenji. Aya had forgotten all about that until Mai had brought it back up.

"Yeah, but I having second thoughts I've been seeing him all day and he's getting even more annoying, I'll tell him I can't. Azami should stick with her job as a surgeon instead of trying to be a matchmaker."

Mai giggled and Aya smiled, "well then bye Aya.''

The rest of the day went by quickly and soon it was time to leave. "So who were you talking to on the phone earlier?"

"My friend Mai." Aya got all her papers together and checked them one last time.

"Oh so what did your friend want?"

"She wanted to know if I would be able to pick my daughter up from school."

At the mention of Aya's child Kagami's face darkend and Aya felt chills run down her spine.

_He probably remembered Touya._

"Couldn't your husband just pick her up?"

_I was right._

"My husband has been dead for 3 and a half years." Aya walked out of the room.

**I had all this written except for a few lines and I would have updated sooner, but then yesterday I had a Tail Of The Moon(Tsuki No Shippo) manga marathon. I got to a really good part in the story, (around chapter 61) and I was reading it for hours. :) I hope I get to finish it today, if you haven't read the manga you should. :)**


	5. Attacker

**Thanks Suikahime for the review! Enjoy! :)**

"Mommy!" Nami ran out of her kindergarten class into Aya's arms. "You came to pick me up today!"

"Yeah, I did." Aya smiled. Suki was right next to Aya hugging Mai.

"Bye Mai."

"Bye Aya."

Aya carried Nami in her arms to her car. "Mommy, mommy, can we go somewhere today?"

Aya put Nami in the backseat of the car and put on her seatbelt for her. "Where do you want to go?"

Nami thought for a couple minutes, "To the park, and to get some ice cream!"

Aya smiled, "okay we'll do that, but let's stop at home first so Kito can come with us."

"Okay!" Nami nodded enthusiastically.

After stopping to get Kito, Aya took Nami to the ice cream stand by the park. Nami took a long time trying to figure out what flavor to get, "okay Nami just choose one sweetie."

Finally Nami decided to get mint chocolate chip ice cream. Nami happily skipped in a few feet in front of Aya. Kito was sniffing along the ground and looking around at all the people passing by.

As soon as they got to the park Nami ran towards the swings, "Mommy, push me!"

After telling Kito to stay put, Aya let go of his leash for a moment to push Nami. Once the girl was swinging high enough, she picked the leash back up. "Good boy, Kito."

Kito wagged his tail and gave Aya a type of goofy dog grin. Aya laughed, and Kito wagged his tail even harder.

"Mommy can I go on the slides now?" Aya nodded and Nami ran to the slides, Aya sat down on a bench near the slides and watched Nami. A lot of the people passing by asked if it was okay to pet Kito, Aya smiled and assured them it was fine. The dog was loving all the attention he was getting.

When most of the people stopped coming Kito sighed loudly and laid down by Aya's feet. They'd been at the park for a few hours and it was starting to get dark, almost everyone had already left.

"Nami come on we have to go." Nami was reluctant to leave. "Will we do it again sometime?"

"Of course we will."

"Okay," Nami cheered back up.

As they walked back to their house Aya felt uneasy, _what is my problem? It's just because it's dark outside, that's it._

"Nami come back here." Nami had skipped ahead too far and it was making Aya even more uneasy.

"I'm sorry mommy."

"It's okay just stay by me and Kito okay?"

Nami nodded and concentrated on staying exactly even with Kito and Aya. Not paying enough attention to where she was stepping Nami tripped and fell on the ground.

"Ow," Nami sat up with tears in her eyes.

"Oh Nami." Aya gently picked her daughter up. "Your okay, see you're not bleeding or anything." Aya kissed her daughter on top of her head. Nami snuggled closer to Aya and sighed happily.

About a minute later Nami wanted to get back down and walk again. Aya set her down, that's when Kito growled loudly next to Aya. Standing right by the dog was a tall man with a gun.

He pointed to gun at Nami and with his other hand pointed to an alley they were next to, "go in there."

Aya grabbed Nami and pulled her into the alley. Slowly she let go of Kito's leash. The man was so busy checking Aya out that he didn't notice.

"Kito go get someone, quick."

Obdiently the dog ran off, realizing his mistake the man turned his gun and aimed it at Kito, before he could fire it Aya threw herself against him. Instead of hitting the dog the bullet hit a tree across the street.

"Bitch, you're going to regret that!"

By now the dog was out of sight. The man grabbed Aya's arm and bent it backwards almost all the way. The pain made Aya eyes water.

"Let go of her!"

Little, brave 4 year old Nami kicked the man hard, surprisingly, it must of hurt him because he let go of Aya.

_Figure skating lessons really were useful I guess._

_"_Little brat!" He slammed Nami against the wall before Aya could stop him.

Nami's head bounced off the wall and she fell to the ground unconcious.

Anger overcame Aya, she slapped the man. "Don't ever touch her again!"

A gunshot fired and Aya clutched her arm tightly. Her vison turned red then black then back to normal. _I'm fine, it barely hit me. Thank goodness he has bad aim. _

Normally Aya would use her telekinesis but she wouldn't be able to handle using it twice in one day. _Also if I didn't even use it earlier, if I used it now who knows what he would do to me and Nami once I was too tired to do anything._

_Don't give up Aya._

Aya's head jerked up as she heard Touya's voice in her mind. _He's right I need to be strong for Nami._

"You sure have a determined look on your face." Cruelly the man punched Aya in her stomach, Aya gasped for air.

While Aya was trying to catch her breath the man shoved her against the wall and kissed her. Aya gagged, his breath tasted like whiskey and tabacco.

_I can't breath. _

Aya shoved the attacker away. "Playing tough are we." The man smirked. Taking her chances Aya tried to punch the man in the face. Instead of hitting him, he caught her fist. Then with ease he flipped her completely over and slammed her against the ground.

As colors danced before her eyes, and her vision blurred Aya felt a tear slide down her cheek.

_I'm sorry Touya, I tried. _Aya looked at Nami once more before she blacked out.

**Hope you liked it! Please review and favorite! :) Aya is sort of a trouble magnet in my story, if you can't tell. xD**


	6. Feeling Change

**Enjoy!!!!! :)**

Aya heard voices that sounded familar but she couldn't match the voices to any faces.

"She can't wake up yet, Azami get the sleeping medicine."

_Azami's here? Where am I even? I don't remember---_

Aya's train of thoughts stopped, she felt a tickle in her arm and she was falling back into her dreams again.

* * *

_Aya was sitting in the stands watching Nami figure skate in a show. Nami was wearing a beautiful costume and she looked like an angel floating around the ice. Shocked, Aya, looked to her right, next to her was Touya smiling as he watched his daughter's performance. _

_What's happening??_

_Before Aya could even begin to make any sense of anything, she felt a kick. Looking down she realized that in this dream or whatever it was, she was pregnant._

_Is this what would have happened if Touya hadn't died?_

* * *

Aya was reluctant to leave her dream and come back to reality. She didnt't really have much choice though. Aya opened her eyes only to be blinded by the bright glare from the hospital lights above her.

Events came back to her in flashes.

_Oh my gosh, where's Nami?_

Just by looking at the ceiling Aya knew she was in the hospital she worked at. Aya abruptly sat up, in the room with her was Kagami, he looked up surprised to see her sitting up and still had her clothes on, they were covered with dried blood.

"Hey, you're not suposed to get up yet!"

Aya ignored him. _Nami must be in the children's section of the hospital._

Aya stood up, the tube with medicine that had been in her arm came out, Aya ignored the small wave of pain, and the small amount of blood now coming out of the spot. Before Kagami could stop her, she raced out of the room.

Quickly Aya stopped to take a look at where she was, _okay this is the fourth floor, Nami will be on the second._

Aya ran towards the stairs, she could hear Kagami running after her. Aya quickly made her way down the stairs, she was beginning to get dizzy but she forced herself to keep going. _I have to see how Nami is._

Somehow Aya mangaed to get to the second floor. Kagami grabbed Aya's arm, "what are you doing, are you insane?"

Aya shook him off and sprinted towards the end of the hallway. When she got to the last door she opened it. Inside was Nami, the little girl was sitting up and crying, there was two doctors there going over charts and watching her.

"Mommy!" Nami sobbed and flung herself into Aya's arms. Aya bent down and hugged Nami tightly. "Are you okay?"

Nami managed to say a quiet "yes."

"You're not suposed to be out of your hospital bed Aya." One of the doctors Aya often say in the hospital scolded her.

Aya didn't answer back she was too busy looking at Nami to make sure she was really okay.

Nami stopped crying, "I'm really okay Mommy, I only hit my head a little."

Aya gave a small smile and hugged Nami again, "I was so worried."

Nami looked at Aya with wide eyes, "Mommy, they said you got shot, is that true?"

Aya nodded, "yes but I'll be fine, don't worry." To the doctors Aya said, "can i go home now?"

"Yeah, you can, your daughter will be fine, we've already checked and she doesn't have anything else wrong with her."

"I'll drive you home." Kagami told Aya standing in the doorway.

"Thanks," Aya smiled a little. Nami clung to Aya as she and Kagami walked out of the room. Aya stopped suddenly, "where's Kito?"

Kagami laughed and Aya gave him a funny look, "why are you laughing?"

"Sorry, your dog is waiting for you in the giftshop, he's entertaining the workers there."

Aya laughed a little. "I thought dogs weren't allowed in the hospital." She started walking again.

"They aren't, but he saved you life so they made an exception for now, plus he's very well behaved."

As they reached the giftshop Kito ran out. He ran and hid behind Aya. Aya couldn't blame him, he had his nails painted, ribbons on his tail and around his neck, and he smelled like perfume.

_He must have been the perfect doll for the employess to play with._

"Sorry," one of the employees in the gift shop said sheepishly. Aya smiled, " don't worry about it."

Kagami put his arm gently around Aya's shoulders as they walked out of the hospital. Aya bit her lip, she hadn't allowed barely anyone to get close to her, emtionally and physically, after Touya died, except for Nami. Kagami's touch wasn't the same as Touya's but it was warm and gentle.

Aya smiled up at Kagami and he smiled back. His smile made her heart pound faster. _What's going on? _Aya hadn't reacted like this since Touya had been with her.

Whatever was happening to her it was too late to change, she hadn't noticed earlier but she had been becoming more and more open with Kagami. She had forgiven everything from the past.

**Hope you liked it! Please review and favorite!!!! :)**


	7. Day Before The Dance

**Enjoy!!!! :)  
**

After Kagami got to her house Nami was already asleep in the backseat. Even though she had Kito, Aya was still somewhat frightned to be in her house with only Nami and the dog. Kagami seemed to understand what she was feeling without her even saying anything.

"If you want, I could spend the night and keep you company."

Aya grateful for his offer accepted. She gave him some of Touya's old clothes she had kept, they fit him pretty good.

After Nami was tucked into her bed, Aya went downstairs by Kagami. "Thank you for doing this."

Kagami smiled at her from his spot on the couch. "No problem."

Aya was about to go back upstairs when Kagami asked he something.

"Did you hear about the dance?"

"What dance?" Aya tilted her head a little confused.

"It was Azami's idea, there's going to be a dance at the hospital a few days from now. It's mostly going to be employees but Azami said since it was her idea she invited Mai too."

"Oh, knowing Azami it'll be a lot of fun."

Kagami laughed, " so would you like to go with me? I'll understand though if you want to go with Kenji since you two have such a nice bond."

Aya tried to glare at Kagami but she couldn't help but to smile, "I'd rather go with you."

"Good," Kagami smiled.

Aya rolled her eyes, "good night."

"Night."

* * *

_A few days can really change someone._

Aya stood in her office breathing quickly. She had just realized that things had been changing without her even noticing. Whenever she walked into the hospital she would always look for Kagami, just to be friendly and say hi.... well at least that's what she told herself.

She hadn't realized it until a few minutes ago, but she didn't like Kagami as just a friend anymore..... some of the feelings she had for Touya seemed to be some of the same ones she was now feeling for Kagami.

Aya had just finished a surgery when she realized what was happening. The shock was enough to make Aya unable to concentrate.

Sai had asked her what was wrong since he had been working on the surgery with her. Aya just shook her head and replied, "Nothing, see you later." After that she had ran off to her office.

Aya looked at her clock, by the time she had gotten up all the stairs and stood replaying the events, her 10 minutes were almost up, soon she would have to go help the physical therapy patients..... with Kagami.

"Great, just great." Aya muttered walking around her office in a circle. She tried to start calming down but everytime she almost managed it she would remember everything and get worked up again.

Soon time was up. _I guess I just have to face the music. _Aya walked slowly to the physical therapy room dragging out each step. _He's going to notice how weird I'm acting._

Sure enough, Kagami noticed. After about only a minute in the room with him, he had asked, "Are you okay? You seem like something's bothering you."

Aya didn't want to lie to him but there was no way she would be able to tell him the truth staright to his face. "I'm fine, just surprised." At least that was true.

Later while waiting for the last group of patients to come Aya looked at the calendar. _Oh my gosh..... I totally forgot about the dance tomorrow._

Usually Aya hated to dance but since Azami had organized the event, she didn't want to hurt her friend's feelings. Now she didn't even dread dancing like she usually did because she would be going with Kagami.

"I know, I can't believe how the dance is tomorrow."

Aya made no comment about how Kagami always seemed to be able to guess at what she was thinking, "yeah your right."

Kagami said something else but Aya couldn't focus on the words. She was only able to focus on one thing. _I'm falling in love again._

**Sorry this is shorter than most chapters, and I haven't updated in a while, sorry! ^^"**


	8. Start Of The Dance

**Enjoy!!!!!! :)**

Kagami watched Aya leave, the way she was acting reminded him of a robot. Aya looked like she was deep in thought so Kagami didn't want to interupt. He muttered a quick goodbye. Aya distractedly said bye back and Kagami left.

Aya stood still unmoving, a million questions were going through her mind at one time. _How does he feel? Should I tell Mai and Azami? I wonder if Nami would like him? Would Touya want me to be to be with Kagami of all people? _

There was so many more question that Aya felt overwhelmed.

Aya tried to clear her thoughts as she got out her cell phone. Dialing Mai's number she put the phone up to her ear.

"Do you want to go to the cafe with me and Azami? Sai's picking up Nami after school so he could watch Suki too."

Mai had orignally planned to do some things around the house that needed to be done, but the tone of Aya's voice made her change her mind for some reason.

"Sure."

* * *

"What's wrong Aya? You know you can tell us."

Aya looked up at her friends. "Well........"

"Just spit it out already." Azami ordered.

"I think that I may be in love with Kagami."

"Oh my gosh, Aya that's great!" Mai smiled happy for her friend.

Azami smiled, "then you should have me and Mai help you get ready for the dance."

* * *

The next day went by in a blur. Aya sat with her eyes closed while Mai and Azami did her hair and makeup.

_What was I thinking when I agreed to this?_

Aya actually knew what she was thinking of....Kagami. Mai and Azami had insisted that Aya couldn't peek until they were done so that made Aya even more curious. Knowing her two friends, they were probably going way overboard with all the makeup.

Aya sighed impatient with having to sit still so long. Mai and Azami had been doing this for over an hour.

"Almost done." Mai said sensing her friends impatience.

Azami and Mai had just finished their debate over whether Aya should have her hair up or down. Finally they had agreed it looked down. Aya guessed that they were probably curling it since she could feel the heat from the curling iron.

"We're done!" Azami happily exclaimed!

Aya looked in the mirror in front of her. She was wearing a light blue dress and her hair was curled. Surprisingly her friends hadn't gone overboard on the makeup, they had gotten it just right.

Aya smiled at her friends, "thank you."

Mai and Azami smiled back. Azami was wearing a sapphire colored dress and Mai's dress was a bright pink.

"Well let's go."

* * *

Kagami and Aya had found eachother quickly at the dance despite all the people. It seemed that they both thought alike since they found eachother outside taking a break from all the people. The stars shone brightly and the moon shed light on everything.

Instead of going back inside for their first dance Kagami had asked Aya to dance outside. Aya quickly agreed. The less people she made a fool of herself in front of dancing, the better.

"Kagami?" Aya asked hesiantly laying her head against his shoulder.

"Yeah?"

"Can I tell you something?" Aya was trying not to chicken out.

"You can tell me anything."

**Enjoy next chapter will probably be the last or second from last! :) Hope you liked it, I don't think I did too great of a job on this one, so sorry if you think so too. :(**


	9. Nami Gets Her Dad

**Enjoy!!! Omg, the light in my room is being a total spaz, just wanted to point that out.......anyways, here you go...........**

**I do not own the song or characters except for the ones I made up. Oh just to let you know you can ask about what song it is if you don't know, and I skip parts of the song just so you know. :)**

Recap: "Can I tell you something?" "You can tell me anything."

_**High rise, veins of the avenue  
Bright eyes and subtle variations of blue  
Everywhere is balanced there like a rainbow above you  
Street lights glisten on the boulevard **_

The music inside was so loud that Aya could hear it outside. Aya recognized the song immediately. It was one of her favorites.

_Hopefully that's a good omen._

_**The silver sound is all around and the colors fall like snow  
The feeling of letting go, I guess we'll never know  
Cheer up and dry your damp eyes and tell me when it rains  
And I'll blend up that rainbow above you and shoot it through your veins**_

Aya took a deep breath, "I think I'm falling in love with you." Aya's voice was more steady than she thought it would be.

When Kagami didn't reply right away she began to get nervous. His answer shocked her at first.

"Well that's good because I would be upset if all my feelings wern't returned."

_**A popular gauge will measure the rage of the new Post-Modern Age  
Cuz somewhere along the line all the decades align  
We were the crashing whitecaps  
On the ocean **_

Aya finally realized what he was saying.

"Are you joking?"

They spun around in a circle as the song began to come to an end.

Kagami rolled his eyes, "if you think thats a joke you have an odd sense of humor.''

"Just making sure," Aya muttered.

Kagami lifted Aya's chin up so that she was looking up at him. " You really don't seem to realize how beautiful you really are."

Aya could feel herself blushing. Her face got even redder as Kagami kissed her gently on the lips.

"Now aren't you glad you really didn't decide to come with Kenji?"

Aya laughed, "definitely," as she pulled Kagami clsoer for another kiss.

* * *

Aya sighed and went into her house, the employees at the hospital were on break for a few days so Aya had used to time to have fun with Mai and Azami.

Kito ran up to Aya and jumped on her. Aya smiled and rubbed the dog's ears. ''Your such a good boy."

A crash came from upstairs and Aya sighed.

"Daddy!" Nami screamed loudly as she entered the room on her perch on Kagami's back.

''Mom your home!" Kagami let Nami jump off his back so she could go hug her mom. Nami hugged her mom tightly and Aya stroked the top of her head.

"I hope you guys didn't break anything." Aya tried to sound firm but she couldn't help but to smile.

Kagami pretended to think about it for a while, "I think there was only a few broken things."

"No we didn't break anything, Daddy's lying!" Nami accused Kagami.

Aya had never thought that Kagami was much of the father type, but she was wrong. At first Nami had been reluctant about accepting Kagami as her dad. Kagami tried winning her over but Nami was stubborn just like her mom. But Kagami was stubborn too. Eventually Kagami won the little girl over and since then Nami had began calling him her dad.

Aya still loved Touya too but it felt like her heart had grown bigger because now she loved Kagami along with Nami just as much.

Aya looked up at the ceiling like she did sometimes.

_I hope you're happy Touya. Nami is really happy, and so am I. _

**Well that's the end! Hope you liked it. Maybe I'll make a sequel about Nami and someone (it'll be a surprise who, but they're an actualy non made up character!!) :)**


End file.
